


Waitresses Hate Charlie Bradbury

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, because I said so, but she really loves harry potter and ships hermione/luna, charlie's a fangirl, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble in honor of International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
<p>Charlie loves fanfic as much as the rest of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitresses Hate Charlie Bradbury

Charlie sighed as she swiped through her email. Spam, spam, spam, oh! She grinned and tapped the link to her most-visited website, Ao3. Finally, _finally_ , her favorite fic had an update. And oh my god was it a cute one. Charlie’s over-sweetened coffee grew cold as she giggled at Hermione and Luna trying their best to run an underground coffee shop in the middle of London while navigating their new relationship and a pastry shortage. By the time she’d finished the chapter, an elderly waitress was glaring at her and her coffee was barely palatable, but she couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
